The High School Geek
by Lara244
Summary: First fanfic! Hinata is the nerdy, shy, geeky girl at Konoha High School. But secretly she's watched by someone VERY unexpected. Sasuke Uchiha. But who else likes Hinata? I know that was a crappy summary but the story is better than it sounds :3 Lemons! SASUHINA! Please excuse ANY mistakes, oh and it's my first time writing lemons!


**Authors Note: **Sup everybody! So, this is my first fanfic, just sayin'. Okay, that was a waste of your time, I bet you just wanna get to the story. Or you've already scrolled down, and reading it, while I'm here...practically typing to myself...rightio! ENJOY! Oh and just to clarify once again! This is a SasuHina story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

***Small Note: This might have TINY bits of refrence from ****_Kaichou wa Maid_**** sama**. **But it has nothing to do with Maids ._.***

* * *

**Chapter 1- The school's geeky, Student Council President...**

Hinata scribbled down her study notes for her next exam. She was in a massive rush, her piano lesson was about to begin without her!

"Better hurry geeky, another loser meeting with the nerd kingdom?!" laughed the "popular" girls, Karin, Aya and Lori, at the back of the now loud classroom. Hinata heard her best friend Sakura Haruno scoff angrily at them and put her hand on Hinata's shoulder. **(Yep, I know, they were random names...)**

"Don't worry about those bitches.". Hinata was actually to much in hurry to even care about what they say to her. "I-I gotta go! S-See ya Sakura-chan!" Hinata quickly waved goodbye to Sakura and Kakashi-sensei, who was too busy reading his novel to wave back.

She ran down the student-less hallways in a flash.

A small mixture of chuckles and chatting were heard near the wall outside the school building. Hinata took a step out the door and saw..._them_.

'_Oh great...'_ thought Hinata dropping her head in annoyance. '_How many times do I have to tell them...NOT TO WAG!?_'

**(If any of you didn't know, wag means skip class and hide away till it's over. Though it normally results in suspension, detention or getting expelled. SO NEVER DO IT!)**

"Guys, get to class." sighed Hinata looking over to the group. "HEY!" greeted the blonde teenager, Naruto Uzumaki. Hinata couldn't help but blush when he spoke to her. "Don't tell us what to do, geek." smirked the ignorent, cold, jerky, heartless...Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata frowned gripped her school bag tighter. She looked away from the group of 5 boys. There was, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Gaara and of course...Shikamaru. "Fi-Fine then, I'll just report you all to the principal when I get back from my...free period." Hinata informed looking at the ground.

She never wanted to tell anyone but Sakura, about her piano lessons. That would only make things worse for her. She was teased enough as it is, but lucky for her, she's had Sakura there to back her up.

Hinata noticed in the corner of her eye, Sasuke stood up from leaning against the wall. His piercing ebony eyes, felt like they were peering through her very soul. They looked like an evil warning.

Her eyes widened, as she took the warning and ran over to the bike-racks, un-chaining her bike and riding off.

'_Wh-Why is he such a damn jerk!?' _Hinata asked herself in her head. Her long purple tinted hair flew with the wind. Hinata's crystal-like eyes lavender eyes, looked through her long bangs.

'_D-Don't worry Naruto-kun...I-I won't tell on y-you.'_ Hinata blushed lightly as an image of his goofy grin flashed throughout her mind.

_Meanwhile, with the boys._

"She's so troublesome." yawned Shikamaru, putting his hands behind his head as he leaned against a tree. "I think she's pretty hooott, you know...for a nerd." laughed Kiba. "I agree with Dogshit." Naruto said looking to the ground smirking at Kiba. "DOGSHIT!?" Kiba yelled angrily, grabbing Naruto's uniform collar and snarling in his face.

Sasuke remained silent, as well as Gaara. "Sheesh, calm your crap, Dogshit!" laughed Naruto as Kiba ripped away from him. Kiba and the small dog in his trench-coat growled at the blonde, blue-eyed boy.

"But anyway, what do you think Emo?" smirked Naruto, looking over to Sasuke. He saw Sasuke glare at him under his spikey bangs. "I think she's a pain in the ass." Sasuke said plainly, sliding down a tree and sitting on the ground. Gaara looked to him. "Psh.." he mumbled under his breath.

"Okaay then," Naruto said, lifting an eyebrow. "What do you think Eyebrowless freak?". Gaara ignored the immature nickname and answered emotionlessly, "I don't know what to think, I really don't care to be honest.".

Kiba and Naruto looked at him. "Well, alrighty then!" Naruto said in an Ace Ventura voice.

**BRIIIINNNGGG! **

The group stretched as they heard the students pour out of their classrooms noisily.

"Oh and by they way you baka, what the fuck is with those dumbass nicknames?" asked Shikamaru.

_Skipping to just after Hinata finished her lesson..._

Hinata waved goodbye to her piano instructor and rode back to the nearby school.

When she arrived. She noticed Sakura was waiting at the gate for her with Hinata's bento. **(Aka, lunchbox :3) **

"Hey Hinata-chan!" smiled Sakura as she walked over to her. "He-Hey Sakura-chan." Hinata replied smiling. "Here ya go." Sakura said passing Hinata's bento to her.

"Arigato, Sakura-chan." Hinata thanked politely taking it. "Let's go!" grinned Sakura, pointing over to the tree they always sat under for lunch. Hinata smiled slightly and nodded as she followed the bubbily pink haired girl.

The two sat under the tree and began to eat. "Thankyou for the meal!" they both said gratefully and stared eating.

"So, how was your lesson?" asked Sakura, mouth full of sushi bits. Hinata smiled and replied. "G-Good, I learnt a few different styles.". "Awesome!" Sakura grinned, showing her food. They both laughed as bits fell from her laughing mouth.

"Aww! What's so funny!?" squealed a voice, followed by laughter. "Karin..." Sakura frowned, swallowing her food. Hinata turned her head and glanced at the red head. "Ooh! Hinata-chan, that looks yummy!" smirked Karin bending over, her panties exposed under her skirt to the boys staring, obviously noses dripping with nose-bleed.

Hinata remained silent as Karin grabbed the lunch box and threw it away after taking a small piece of sushi. "KARIN, YOU BITCH!" shouted Sakura jumping up and grabbing her shirt. Karin giggled and put the sushi in her mouth, chewing it annoyingly in front of Sakura.

Sakura raised her fist, ready to punch Karin's glasses clean off of her smug face. "S-S-Sakura-chan," Hinata mumbled grabbing onto Sakura's skirt and tugging gently on it. She still stared at the ground. "Hi-Hinata-chan!? You can't keep letting them do this to you!" stated Sakura, glaring away from Hinata and back to Karin.

"Sakura...please, stop." Hinata asked, looking up at her. Sakura stopped frowning and threw Karin slightly back as she released her shirt.

Sakura sat down, clearly pissed off. "Here." she offered, moving her bento to Hinata. "Sa-Sakura-chan?" Hinata smiled. Sakura smirked and spoke, "We'll share it.".

'_Thankyou, Kami, for blessing me with such a trustworthy and thoughtful friend like Sakura-chan. Now if you could just get Naruto to love me back...I would be forever in your debt.'_ thought Hinata taking small mouthful of rice.

_Meanwhile with Karin and friends, as well as boys._

Karin childishly sat on Sasukes lap kissing the nape of his neck. "Karin, stop it." he growled, gripping her breast hard, earning a small cry from Karin.

Across from Sasuke, their was Naruto and Ino, who were feeling each other up, very well! Then there was Kiba and Aya who were practically eating eachothers faces, and then, the lonesome Gaara and Shikamaru.

"Sa-Sasuke?!" Karin whimpered as he shoved her off him. "Why are you so angry?" Karin asked seductivly as her hand trecked up his thigh and near his...dingaling. **(xD I'm so sorry! I can't say it!) **

Sasuke gritted his teeth as Karin's school-wide famous fingers tickled his, **(IM GONNA SAY IT! *shuts eyes tightly*) **cock.

He grabbed her wrist tightly and yanked it away, yet not letting go.

Sasuke pulled Karin away from the table and over to a quiet peaceful place, the car.

"Well you finally came to your sen-" Karin was pushed down, trapped against the back seat by Sasuke's muscualr body. Sasuke was licking and kissing her neck emotionlessly. It sent shivers up her spine as he started to caress her medium sized breats harshly.

"OH..KAMI YES! SASUKE!" Karin growled between her teeth, gripping his hair as he moved between her thighs and begun to lick her clit roughly. His tongue flicked and toyed with it. "OH KAMI!" Karin screamed quietly, holding back her loud screams.

He couldn't take it anymore. Sasuke hastily unbuttoned his pants, leaving Karin on the verge of cumming. Karin couldn't hold back the yelp of pleasure as he shot into her, pounding in and out of her wet core. How many times had they done this now? About, 15. Sasuke growled as the two came.

Karin's wet juices trailed down his dick. "K...Karin, you...you know I don't love you." Sasuke said between pants as he got off her and leaned against the back seat. "I...I..don't care...I...don't...love you either" Karin smiled attempting to sit up. Sasuke looked at her and buttoned up his pants. He stepped out of the car and walked back into the schoolgrounds.

Through his mind, all it rung...was, Hinata.

* * *

**I know...A LEMON SCENE IN THE FIRST CHAPTER!?**

**Well it's just to show you'se where everythings comin' from.**

**Reviews? I know people hate begging but they really help!**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP TOMORROW! AND EVEN LONGER!**

**Till then, bye!**


End file.
